Film Reels, Magazine Clips
by lamegay
Summary: The Whitney Ford Case has closed but a new one has already opened. Peggy finds her best friend wrapped up in a conspiracy and at the centre of a criminal plot on an international scale. Buy hey, that's showbiz! I don't write smut, the M is for language, sorry. Will be multichapter


Peggy had planned on returning home to New York when her last… 'eventful' case had closed. But apparently there was no rest for the wicked, or the good for that matter.

Intelligence had found that arms dealers were operating in LA within the booming film industry.

"With Howard in the business I didn't think it could get any seedier," she muttered to herself. Jarvis, despite himself and his loyalty to Mr. Stark, couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll be sure to let him know that, Miss Carter."

She mentally chastised herself. Howard was a good man. Most of the time. Usually. He was a good friend. And also her only solid link into the dirty dealings.

Peggy drove as far as she could until they were forced to stop by an elaborate and almost certainly unnecessary set piece. They got out of the car, one of Howard's, and had to wade through the gathering very attractive women (just how Howard liked it), but less so than usual (less how he liked it, but he was a martyr and would find a way to cope).

"Miss Carter, I really must object, interrupting Mr. Stark on one of his, ah, projects! Could lead to some disastrous results," Jarvis worried, knowing Peggy most likely would take no heed.

"Now that _really_ would be a pity, then he might actually put his time, money, and mind to good use- could you imagine that Mr. Jarvis?"

Howard was leaning on a table drinking something undoubtedly alcoholic, flirting with a group of four women, all of whom he dismissed the second he caught sight of the pair. Peggy couldn't help but be warmed by the genuine smile he flashed at them.

"Pegs!" he grinned, "You should'a called, I could've laid this place out all nice for you!"

Jarvis raised a finger and held his arms inwards of himself as he did when he politely corrected his employer and long-time friend, "We did call, sir."

"Oh," he slapped him on the back and held his drink with his free hand, "well I must've been busy. This is why I need you around. Are you back yet?"

"No, not yet sir, Ana's still-"

He looked stoic and serious for a moment, Peggy was almost proud. "As long as you need. As long as you both need, understood?"

Jarvis smiled at him. "Yes sir."

It was about time they get back to business, lovely as this reunion was for them all. Peggy piped up, "Howard-"

She found herself being cut off by a pretty mousy haired girl who had just put her hand on Howard's shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Stark, could I talk to you about this costume?"

"Angie?" Peggy breathed. Angie. Here in LA. Angie was here in LA and she didn't even call to let her know. And she was in a movie! Peggy felt so proud, her best friend in a real Hollywood movie. One of Howard Stark's movies. Howard hadn't told her she was here either. In LA.

Angie looked away from Howard and let her hand drop to her chest. She knew Peg had come to LA for work, but still what were the odds? "Long time no see, hey English?" Even Peggy couldn't read her expression or tone of voice.

Peggy took a step towards her, "Angie it's so good to see you."

"Yeah, you too Pegs. Sorry, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Mr. Stark."

Peggy watched her leave, presumably towards a dressing room.

Howard took it upon himself to break the silence forged by the two. "Real talent that one. You know her Peg?"

"Howard! She lived with me in your apartment in New York."

His eyes widened and his mouth transformed into a smirk, "so she's _that_ Angie?"

"Yes she's ' _that_ ' Angie, and I also told you to stay away from her."

"Relax, _English_ ," he said, stressing the nickname Angie had used, "I've tried and she just ain't interested," he shrugged. "Maybe she thinks that you and me…" he began to muse, part to himself and part to the larger conversation that Jarvis had relegated himself to the side-lines of. He snapped himself back out of his thoughts, "Real shame, that girl can _dance_ , I mean _damn_ -"

"Don't."

"And you said no such thing. Fair game, Peggy."

"It was when we snuck into the Griffith."

"That was her!? Small world. How was I to know that was her, I never saw her face?"

"And again when we moved in to your place."

"Like I said, I had no idea she was that Angie."

Part of her was glad Angie got the part on her own merits with no nepotism involved, apparently nothing more untoward either if Howard was to believed (and he was).

He shrugged. "Wow Peg, you're certainly protective."

Jarvis, who had been making the smart decision to keep quiet, frowned at his comment.

"I'm protective of all my friends."

"That include me?" he leaned forward a bit.

She gave him a look. "Did I or did I not risk my life and career to clear your name when you were falsely accused of selling arms to Russia?"

He put both his hand on his chest dramatically, being in 'showbiz' probably wasn't the best influence on him, "Oh Peg, you do care."

"And me, Agent Carter?"

"Yes Jarvis, of course you are, you're still alive aren't you?"

He chose to ignore her comment and step back into the conversation. "So, why exactly did this friend of yours you're so fond of rebuff you that coldly?"

"She's not involved if that's what you're implying."

"Wouldn't be the first Griffith girl to pull the wool over our eyes," Howard looked over towards the direction Angie had went.

"Oh please Howard, not two minutes ago you were drooling over her like, well, you and any other woman.

"And man, is she a woman or what? Right Jarvis?"

" _HowardI_!"

"Though I must admit Miss Carter, she really is made for the screen."

Peggy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were right, she was. Angie was. She sighed again, this time internally.

Later on in the day after having Howard agree to be their informant Peggy visited 'Miss Martinelli's' trailer. Her own trailer. She knocked on the tin door and was greeted by her best friend in a dress that looked far more expensive than she could have afforded while working back at the automat.

It was strange, looking up at Angie on the raised step of the trailer.

"Hey, English," she said softly. Peggy thought she sounded older.

"Oh Angie." She wanted to step up and hug her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Been a while, huh?"

"I've missed you… Oh look at you Angie, in Hollywood."

"I could say the same for you Pegs."

"Yes, well, it's not a permanent thing."

"Jeez, I just get here and you're already looking to leave."

"Don't say that."

She turned and walked back inside her trailer leaving the doorway open for Peggy to follow. She paused but took the hint and stepped up and in. It was nice actually, never let it be said Howard didn't take care of his stars.

Angie sat at her dresser and busied herself with getting ready. "I wish you called, or wrote. You could've been dead in a ditch somewhere," her voice was on the verge of shaking. She was glad that she wasn't looking at her directly and using the mirror on her dresser to see her ex-roommate.

Peggy couldn't help the dry, humourless laugh that escaped her. "Could've."

Angie whipped her head to look at her directly. "Peg?" She stood and made her way to stand in front of her. She grabbed her upped arms and rubbed her thumbs against the fabric of her shirt. "Oh my God Peg, you were nearly dead in a ditch."

Well, she nearly died most days. "I'm fine."

Angie tightened her grip and forced her into a hug that made her inhale sharply and almost wince. She hugged back just as tight, not realising until that point just how much she needed it.

However, the moment she heard Peggy's sharp intake of breath Angie let go and started to fuss. "You're hurt," not a question. "What happened? Don't lie to me Margaret."

Peggy gawped, she didn't think Angie had ever called her by her given name.

She looked down at the floor, at Angie's new, expensive shoes.

"I'm fine, Angie."

" _Peggy_."

She sat down, knowing that she wasn't going to be allowed to leave until she told the truth. She was a pragmatic woman and knew it was best to just sit and tell her.

"I got impaled."

"You _WHAT_!?"

"A rebar. It went through me-"

" _I know what impaled means_ ," she practically hissed at her. "Oh my God, English how did that happen? No, I don't wanna know, you probably wouldn't even tell me anyway. Come on, show me., you don't get a choice. Come on."

Peggy knew that she really didn't get a choice.

Gingerly, so not to aggravate the wound, which was now healing remarkably well, she raised her blouse just enough to show the still-wrapped injury.

"Jesus Christ Peg…"

"It looks worse than it feels."

"You'd say that about anything."

"I forgot friends can usually tell when you're lying."

"No, you're just bad at it."

"I'm a spy, Angie."

"And quite frankly it's amazing that you've lasted this long."

They stayed quiet for a while. It was true, it _was_ pretty impressive that she'd kept herself out of the ground.

"Oh I've missed you."

"Me too English."

They stayed silent for a short while before Angie couldn't bear the awkward air settling around them like a thick fog. "So what brings you here? Can't imagine you came here to see me."

"That's classified I'm afraid, but I'm glad I did run into you."

"Work stuff. Figures you're only here to get yourself in trouble."

Peggy almost pouted.

"Were you even gonna tell me you were staying?"

"Angie…"

"No then." She glanced at her watch, which was very new and very nice, and her shoulders slumped. "Look, Peg, it was nice to see you, really, but we're filming soon and I still want to talk to Mr. Stark about my costume… I just… I gotta go."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"What?"

"Dinner, you and me, like back in New York," she smiled, "or are you too busy for me now that you're a big Hollywood star."

Angie swatted her. "Shut up, English."

"But really, my treat."

"We finish filming around six today, Mr. Stark's busy tonight, probably a date or something with one of the extras."

"I'll pick you up."

"No, I'll meet you there. There's this real nice diner about half a mile away, I go when I get homesick."

"I'll be there."


End file.
